


little talks . matthew williams

by lily54541



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Little Talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily54541/pseuds/lily54541
Summary: "Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safely to shore."A songfic based on the song "Little Talks" by Of Monsters And Men! It's angsty and includes a dead Matthew. Fun. :')*This is from 2016(?) It's old so aaaa it's not that good--





	little talks . matthew williams

**Author's Note:**

> One of my older works from August 2016 that I revamped. I really like this song too. :^)))))
> 
> ☆ Please listen as you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghb6eDopW8I

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Hey! Hey! Hey!_  
I don't like walking around this old and empty house  
So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

You were alone. The home you lived in was dark and silent. During the day you could hear the boards creak and the roof squeak, as if it was crying pain, relating to the ache in your chest. Being alone in such a large and old house made you feel small and lonely. You missed the way you would walk together, talking about little things. How he would hold your hand and keep you company on those lonely nights, holding you close and keeping the cold out. And whenever you talked to yourself about things, you always felt that he was there beside you listening, somehow.

  
_He watched you around your home. Always lonely. He knew you missed the way he spent time with you. He wished that he could talk with you once again. Now he was just a ghost. He would stay by your side as you talked to yourself._

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake_  
It's the house telling you to close your eyes  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

You were restless, barely able to stay awake but never able to fall asleep. You would fidget until night came and your best judgement told you to try once more. When you would lay down to sleep, and hopefully get rid of this loneliness for a little and try to get some rest, you could hear the small things. The silent chirping of the crickets, the silent whoosh of the swift breeze, the soft rustling of the grass and trees, and the gentle creaking of the old house, especially the stairs, kept you awake. These things all remind you of him. 

  
_Now that he was dead and gone, he understood what things meant. Things that live humans would not be able to know. He understood what they all said. What they were saying. How all the things wanted you to be happy again. How the crickets would chirp to hopefully use their song to lull you to be at peace. How the wind would blow to calm you. How the grass and the trees would sway in the gentle breeze to let you know there was still life. How the old house would creek under his feet to tell you that he was there._

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_And some days I can't even dress myself_  
It's killing me to see you this way  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Some days you couldn't move from your bed. You would wake to find that the one person you loved the most was not there. The sun would keep shining onto you annoyingly, and all attempts at trying to get more rest were futile. Some days you felt that he was telling you to get up, to stop mourning, to be yourself again. If you did get up, the day would be slow and troublesome. Everything seemed to come back to him. You couldn't even look in the mirror, for that would remind you of how he would compliment you every little thing about you, but get flustered when you would do the same.

 

_It killed him to you this way. His once happy and full of life (name) was now depressed and dull, life seeming to flow out of her. Your once shining (e/c) orbs were now paledto look lifeless and dead. The familiar silky (h/c) locks could not be found anymore, and was replaced by a mess of (h/c). He could see there was almost no will to live in you. He wished that you would look in the mirror to hopefully see your beautiful face, hair, eyes, and hopefully make yourself the same as before. The beautiful one he had been so in love with._

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_'Cause though the truth may vary_  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

He knew that no matter what would happen, you were destined to end together. Perhaps after death you would be with him again, or maybe he would be able to come alive again, and you could die together. No matter what, he would stay by your side until all existence would be wiped away.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_  
Well tell her that I miss our little talks  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Whenever when you were invited to go out with your friends, or any event that was not too important, in your mind, you would accept, but then some small voice would tell you that you shouldn't go. It convinced you that you would just spread your sadness to everyone else, even though going out would help you feel better. Knowing that you would have no one to talk about this too also made it worse.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Soon it will be over and buried with our past_  
We used to play outside when we were young  
And full of life and full of love.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

You remembered when you were kids. You had been best friends. Both being shy, you fit together like 2 pieces in a puzzle. As you grew up you came out of your shell, but still had Matthew as your best friend. He was always there for you and you were always there for him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right_  
Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Now sometimes you couldn't tell things apart. You felt as if you were on the edge of insanity. You would hear voices, like everything was whispering to you.  
He knew you were suffering. How you were able to hear the voices of the things, he didn't know. But he hoped that you would just look in the mirror.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_'Cause though the truth may vary_  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!  
Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
Hey!  
Hey!  
  
_You're gone, gone, gone away_  
I watched you disappear  
All that's left is the ghost of you.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

You remembered when he died. That one day. He was lying on a hospital bed. His already pale face became paler. His blonde hair stuck to his face from cold sweat as he coughed. He breathed heavily. You didn't know what was wrong. In the middle of a walk he had collapsed. You had desperately called the ambulance. The doctor walked in. He told you that Matthew was dying. For an unknown reason. You cried as you realized these were your last moments with him. He told you everything that he had never told you. Many deep secrets that no one but he knew. He said his final words.

 

"I love you, my sweet maple leaf."

 

Then he drew his last breath, and closed his eyes to fall into a eternal sleep.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,_  
There's nothing we can do  
Just let me go we'll meet again soon  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

After that day you had been torn apart. You happiness had been ripped from your soul. All that was left was anger and sorrow. There was nothing you could do. You just hoped that someday after you died you could see him again.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Now wait, wait, wait for me_  
Please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

You hoped that he would wait for you to come to him. You knew that where ever he was, he was watching you. You finally looked in the mirror. What was there shocked you. There he was. Your one and only. Matthew.  
"Hello (name)."  
"M-mattie..."  
You couldn't believe it. He was back. His beautiful blonde hair fell perfectly and framed his handsome face. He wore a beautiful white suit.  
"How?"  
"Magic. Now please, take care of yourself. It tears me apart to see you this way. I want you to really be happy. I know that me being here helps. Now, I don't have much time to talk. Just know that you can see me in your dreams. And remember, I love you."  
His reflection then faded away.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Hey!_  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!  
Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!  
Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
